Brilyante ng mga Elemento
|image =HopeGem.png |english2016 = Gem of the Elements |elements2016 = Fire, Air, Water, Earth |current2016 = None |past2016 = Meno Cassiopea Aegen Bartimus Evades Asval Mine-a The 4 Sang’gres |status2016 = Shattered/Cleaved }} Ang Brilyante ng mga Elemento (or The Gem of the Elements in English) is the elemental gem created by the Bathalang Emre in the 2005-2006 series. Its name was first mentioned by Asval when he was stating the made-up history of the Kabilan to Ybarro in the 44th episode of the 1st Book. Story In the original history when Heran Animus of Etheria killed Ornia and Memen, the parents of Cassiopea, an alliance against Etheria sprouted and the council decided to send great warriors to kill Animus. The greatest warriors were Raquim, Hagorn, and Asval; they succeeded. This fuels rage in Etheria and declares a war between the other kingdoms. The four kingdoms were afraid since Etheria is the most powerful kingdom. The rulers from Hathoria, Adamya, Lireo, and Sapiro prayed for Emre's help and aid in theit war against Etheria. Emre heard the prayer of the Rulers, so he created the Gem of the Elements to aid them in their battle against the kingdom of Etheria. He gave the gem to the leaders of the rebel alliance, Cassiopea, Bartimus, Meno and Aegen of Lireo, Hathoria, Sapiro, and Adamya respectively. Since that time was during Etheria's glorious age, Sapiro was the most stable of all territories, so King Meno decided to keep it even though it was entrusted to Cassiopea. The Gem contains the four elements: Fire, Air, Water and Earth. It proved itself powerful and was used to defeat the now ancient kingdom of Etheria. Sometime during Cassiopea's reign, an incident happened which involved Mulawins and Hathors. Mulawins named Maya and Avilan were strolling in the forests of Encantadia when a group of Hathors ambushed them and killed Maya. In revenge, Avilan killed those Hathors. As he was mourning more Hathors came after him. Cassiopea saved him by killing the Hathors. She told him to leave Encantadia via Asnamon Tree and never to return. Avilan pledged, in return for Cassiopea's greatness, that his soul be sent and remain in Encantadia once he dies as a sign that he is forever greatful to the Diwatas. However, Hathors didn't stop terrorizing Mulawins. Cassiopea used the magical sword Kabilan to cleave the Gem into four separate gems in order to save the Mulawin race from the wrath of the Hathors. This has angered Emre, resulting to Cassiopea's dismay and the burying of the cursed Kabilan. But, Emre still found her, she was cursed by Emre with a long life and banishment from Lireo until the gem was restored. The Gem of the Elements was divided into the: Brilyante ng Apoy, Brilyante ng Hangin, Brilyante ng Tubig and the Brilyante ng Lupa. The elemental gems went to the rulers of the four kingdoms (at that time). She entrusted the Water Gem to Imaw, leader of the Adamyan tribe, the Earth Gem to Meno, King of Sapiro, the Fire Gem to Arvak, King of Hathoria and the Air Gem to Minea, Queen of Lireo. Now, these four elemental gems are in the care of the four daughters of Ynang Reyna Mine-a: Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya. Sang'gre Pirena is the caretaker of the Gem of Fire, Sang'gre Amihan is the caretaker of the Gem of Air, Sang'gre Alena is the caretaker of the Gem of Water and Sang'gre Danaya is the caretaker of the Gem of Earth. Gallery ElementalGem1Book12005.jpg|Emre gives the gem to Cassiopea during Hagorn's narration about the history of Etheria in Book 1. ElementalGem2Book12005.jpg|Cassiopea holds the gem in the 1st Book. HopeGem1.png|The Gem of the Elements as it appeared during the History of Encantadia in the Etherian period. HopeGem2.png|The Gem as it appeared during the Sang'gre's intervention. 13081529362917-ETHERIA-2006.gif|Evades, Cassiopea, Meno, Aegen, Asval, and Bartimus summon the gem. CassiopeiawithKabilan2005.jpg|Cassiopea about to divide the Elemental Gem using the Kabilan. EmrewithGem.jpg|Bathalang Emre entrusting the Gem to the leaders of the rebel alliance. 20170403_185830.png|The Brilyante ng mga Elemento is formed once again. ElementalGemFormed.jpg|The Brilyante ng mga Elemento is formed once again (in a different angle). Mine-aBrilyante2005.jpg|Ynang Reyna Mine-a arrives from Devas and receives the Gem, she later entrusts it back to the Sang'gres, its rightful keepers, and makes them promise that they keep the Gem whole as they are. Sang'gresElementalGem.jpg|The Elemental Gem in the present time in Book 2. Trivia * The name of the Elemental Gem (Brilyante ng mga Elemento) was changed in the requel of the Encantadia TV Series into Inang Brilyante. *According to Sir Noel himself, the powerful Elemental Gem of Encantadia was the most neglected item in the original lore, so he said that he had to give the 2016 version "some love". Initially, he imagined the Inang Brilyante to be a solid crystal with a core showing the four elemental energies (represented by colors) constantly in active state. Category:Lore Category:Brilyantes Category:Items